


The Artist (sequel)

by Grayling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Dark Magic, Draco's POV, Evil, Healing, Healing Sex, M/M, Marking, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protectiveness, lost in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayling/pseuds/Grayling
Summary: Harry removed Draco's Dark Mark and left something instead. The price was huge. But it's not enough.





	The Artist (sequel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Artist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668124) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



> I wrote this for lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill) and Alekina. I read Lq's masterpiece "The Artist", then I saw Alekina's piece of art and for the first time in my life I decided to write some kind of a sequel.  
> English is not my mother's tongue, so please, mercy, mercy me.

I see him again in a bar. Suddenly, he is sitting near me, so close. Never before.  
'How do you feel? Is it better?' He asks without useless pleasantries.  
I can't speak for a while. Is it a kind of postsurgical ward round? But he's different than last time we met. More relaxed. Less focused. More human. Only the eyes are sad. And dark.  
'I feel... _well? OK? fine?_ ...free.' I swallow hard. 'Can sleep. _Can breathe._ ’ Sharp wave of gratitude fills my lungs. ‘You helped me, Harry.’  
'Good.' It seems he's a man of few words. ‘It’s my job. You paid a lot.’  
'You too, Harry! You've got black eyes!' I burst out. And he looks straight at mine. I can't breathe again.  
'Yes, that's why my charge is so high.' He explains enigmatically.  
'Harry,' I keep trying, don’t know why. 'If I could do anything. I'll do everything!' Merlin, what a pathetic scum I am. I mean nothing, can do nothing for him. I feel pain again.  
'Oh...' He just smirks. And bends his head slightly as if thinking about something. Does he hear it from everybody he helped? Every ex- Death-Eater? Every Mark taken away? Every burden removed? He blinks slowly. Such beauty. Such desolation. Time stops.  
'Will you have sex with me?' He asks quietly, eyes wide. No shame. Only pain and loneliness. He blinks again. Everything disappears. There are only his eyes watching me.  
‘Yes.’ I am not able to say more. Hope he can listen deep inside me.

*

He takes me to his place. A big house full of old magic, but neglected, as if nobody lives there. Strange curtains in the corridor. He doesn't offer a drink or tea. Doesn't talk. He just goes upstairs and I follow him. My heart beats and I swear I can hear the echo of it in the staircase. His room is big and furnished simply. An old carpet, dark blue walls, a big bed.  
He turns to me. Looks deep, deep into my soul. I tremble. And suddenly I understand I belong to him. Forever.  
We have sex all that evening and half a night. He's brutal. He's tender. He is fire hidden under his skin. He gives and takes. Generously, with courage and no hesitation. He kisses me like nobody in the world. Like I am the one. Like I am the pearl he’s been looking for all his life. He touches me everywhere. Memorises my body. He strokes my lightning tattoo on my left forearm with a strange smile. As if it is hard to believe for him that it appeared to be his Sign on me. _'It will be whatever you most need'_. His words from the day he removed my Dark Mark and saved me. Again.  
We don’t talk. No need. We share our bodies, our magic, old fears, unspeakable hopes, our souls. He only repeats my name. Again and again. 'Draco, Draco, Draco!' My dragon’s name burns like flame in his mouth. And when he reaches the strongest orgasm this night, when all his body is nothing but living fire and when my lightning becomes electric white, I can see that for a moment his eyes become bright green again. And I'm lost.

*

We look at each other, exhausted from pleasure. He’s sleepy and vulnerable.  
'Can you stay?' He speaks shyly. I answer with my eyes only and he seems to be glad.  
'Will you watch my sleep?' He asks, cryptically again.  
I nod though I have no courage to ask what he means.  
So he's asleep. But not me. It's almost morning. And then something is happening. I can hear that voice. HIM. Again. In my head and outside too. The darkness is overwhelming. Now I understand. This is the price Harry pays. There's no amount of galleons in the world to balance it. But no, I'm not anymore a boy who didn't know there are worse things than pain and death. I'm almost petrified but this time my choice is different. I'm gonna to fight. Fight with HIM! For all Good I lost because of HIM! For love and joy I didn't know because of HIM! For all the distress and sorrow I caused and felt! I'll fight for all the people I betrayed! For me. For Harry.  
'Leave!' I speak to HIM. 'You’ll never touch Harry!' I concentrate. 'Go to hell where you belong!'  
I feel HIS frustration. HE laughs nastily. I touch the lightning on my forearm. It gives me strength. _'It will be whatever you most need'._  
Drops of sweat fall down from my forehead and temples. I block HIM with all my power. My mind hurts and explodes. I'm in a place with no name, no time. Where everything is nothing but pain and misery. It’s my agony. I'm gonna to faint in a minute. I'm gonna to die this night. But no surrender!  
'Apage!' I whisper. 'Apage!'  
And suddenly it's over. I'm bleeding from my nose and mouth and eyes. I'm all wet. “Pain” has a totally new meaning to me. But Harry sleeps so peacefully, beautiful and calm. The sun is rising. I take his strong palm and close my eyes. I feel so light, clean, new.

*

When I wake up, Harry stands by the bed with a tray full of food and coffee.  
'Hello.' He smiles. 'I slept so good this night. Thanks to you.' He speaks only so little, so simple words. Only ones that matter. I think what to say. Not a big “Iloveyouforever.” For Merlin's sake! I don't want to startle him.  
'So, we should repeat that.' I smirk. 'Tonight maybe?'  
And when he smiles openly and nods in answer, I know I am ready to fight for him every night. To make his eyes green again.

  
***


End file.
